


Le navire en feu

by Kalincka



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: (amusez-vous à trouver les hints hihi), (ou pas), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avery's Treasure, Chloé se retrouve à réconforter Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, M/M, Mention d'Elena, Mention de Nathan, Mention de Sully (comme si ça étonnait quelqu'un), Nightmares, One-Sided Relationship, PTSD Nadine, Rafe est un (énorme) manipulateur, Revelations, Sam cauchemarde de la bataille sur le bateau d'Avery, je pensais vraiment pas écrire sur du Sam/Rafe un jour mais me voilà, parce que je suis trash, ptsd sam
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Quand Sam se redressa, il eut l’impression qu’on venait de lui rouler dessus en camion-citerne, et que Nadine Ross en était la conductrice.





	Le navire en feu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinner_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Girl/gifts).



> ALORS. Je sais que je commence à me répéter sur ces NDA, mais je ne pensais VRAIMENT pas écrire sur ce ship un jour ? Tout m'est tombé dessus d'un coup, et j'ai commencé à écrire sans vraiment me poser la question. En gros, tout est parti d'une simple question : pourquoi Sam n'est pas revenu pendant les deux ans qui ont suivi sa libération de prison ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas repris contact avec Nate en sachant parfaitement que son frère est la personne la plus importante dans son monde ? Ce texte est ma réponse. (Si vous voulez plus d'explications sur mon point de vue, je vous invite à lire les notes à la fin !)
> 
> Cette fanfic est aussi dédiée à Cam, qui est aussi trash que moi sur Uncharted et particulièrement sur Sam, alors voilà, cadeau (et elle supporte aussi mes longs rants sur Nadine et Chloé ce qui est une magnifique preuve d'amitié). J'espère que ça te plaira ♡
> 
> Sinon, bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas !

Quand Sam se redressa, il eut l’impression qu’on venait de lui rouler dessus en camion-citerne, et que Nadine Ross en était la conductrice.

Il était en sueur, les draps à moitié par terre, et son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau à l’en étouffer. Pendant un instant, il n’eut aucune idée d’où pouvait-il se trouver, jusqu’à ce que ses yeux s’accoutument à l’obscurité ambiante.

Il était dans une chambre. Une chambre d’hôtel, parce qu’il ne reconnaissait pas la déco. Comme s’il avait déjà eu une chambre à lui, à un moment, depuis toutes ces années… Par réflexe, il chercha une arme sous son oreiller, mais abandonna quand il ne rencontra que le drap-housse sous ses doigts fébriles.

Ce ne fut qu’alors que Sam réalisa dans quel état il était vraiment. Sa respiration était chaotique, et il n’aurait pas été étonné d’apprendre qu’il avait hurlé en se réveillant. Son cœur lui donnait l’impression de vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, et le sang battait à ses veines comme jamais il n’avait eu d’adrénaline. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et le furent encore plus quand il passa une main tremblante dedans– oh. Ses mains, aussi. Elles tremblaient sans qu’il ne puisse le contrôler, et l’idée de se griller une cigarette pour atténuer l’angoisse s’envola au moment même où il l’envisagea. Instinctivement, il passa des doigts fiévreux sur son visage, se demandant si le coup de poing ou le poids de la poutre avait été réel, pendant quelques secondes – évidemment, il n’en trouva aucune confirmation.

Il avait rêvé.

Sam tenta de se concentrer sur tout, sauf ça. Presque fanatiquement, il se mit à détailler chaque recoin de la chambre, du lit de bonne qualité mais qui lui avait sûrement coûté peu, de l’armoire à moitié entrouverte avec ses vêtements qu’il reconnaissait à l’intérieur, de la moquette aux motifs simples, dans l’espoir de retrouver une quelconque prise avec la réalité. L’étau dans sa gorge se resserrait de plus en plus ; paniqué, il repoussa le peu de couvertures qui le recouvrait, et il se demanda pourquoi – si, il _savait_ pourquoi, parce qu’elles lui faisaient penser à une poutre en bois qui l’écrasait, et il revoyait la fumée, le bruit, l’odeur du feu et le craquement de l’or et le poids et Nathan et _Rafe_ -

Sam manqua de sursauter quand la porte s’ouvrit en grinçant, l’emmenant loin du bateau en feu, et il se morigéna encore plus d’avoir oublié où il avait posé son flingue. Complètement dépassé, il se mit en position de défense à l’instant où une silhouette se glissa dans l’entrebâillement, et il ne put s’empêcher de se tendre quand une voix suave résonna dans la pièce :

— Sam, est-ce que ça v- oh.

C’était une fille.

Et il la connaissait.

Sam se décrispa aussitôt en reconnaissant Chloé, mais l’adrénaline et les souvenirs le secouaient encore de l’intérieur. Ses cheveux noirs étaient pour une rare fois détachés, et lui venaient sur le visage, complètement décoiffés, de manière plus familière. Ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement en le fixant, debout au milieu de sa chambre encore plongée dans la pénombre, et elle referma la porte derrière elle en entrant complètement dans la pièce :

— Sam ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Rien, répondit-il immédiatement.

Il baissa ses poings encore fermés à hauteur de son visage, se rendant subitement compte qu’il les avait laissés en place comme s’il s’apprêtait à se battre. Évidemment, qu’il était resté sur ses gardes : il sentait encore le remous de l’eau, les craquements de la coque, l’étincelle fanatique dans les yeux de Rafe–

— Tu as fait un boucan pas possible. Comment–

— J’ai juste cru à une attaque, rien de grave, la coupa-t-il sans hésiter.

— En pleine nuit ? À l’hôtel ? rétorqua-t-elle en laissant une expression perplexe envahir ses traits.

À l’hôtel.

Sam se rappela de tout, subitement : ils étaient à l’hôtel. Chloé, Nadine et lui. Il les avait suivies depuis la découverte de la défense, et ils s’étaient retrouvés en Amérique du Sud, désormais ; une histoire pour retrouver un autre artefact, et…

Ils étaient si près du Panama, réalisa-t-il. Ils étaient si près de…

_Le coup de feu qui déchire ses tympans, Vargas qui s’effondre, Rafe qui tient le pistolet–_

— Sam ? Tu m’écoutes ? reprit Chloé en avançant d’un pas.

Par réflexe, il recula, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser une mouche – ce n’est pas une mouche, pauvre idiot, c’est bien un tank qui lui a foncé dessus et qui risque de le refaire s’il ne se ressaisit pas.

— Ça va, oui, oui, murmura-t-il avec un sourire nerveux. Je vais bien, Chloé, je–

— Putain, souffla-t-elle subitement. T’as l’air d’avoir couru un marathon.

Un silence flotta dans la chambre, et Sam se sentit très, très seul. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos, et se perdit dans son débardeur gris déjà trempé. En un coup d’œil, Chloé l’avait remarqué, aussi – tout comme sa respiration, tout comme l’angoisse encore encrée dans son visage, et il se maudit de ne pas avoir barricadé la porte dès qu’il s’était réveillé. Elle le fixa longtemps, attendant visiblement des explications, et il eut l’impression de passer aux rayons X.

— T’aimes ce que tu vois ? plaisanta-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Chloé lui décocha un regard tout sauf amusé. Si Nadine avait été là, songea-t-il, elle lui aurait cassé la gueule.

Le pire, c’était qu’il aurait infiniment préféré ça.

— Cauchemar ? lança Chloé d’un ton étrangement calme.

Sam sentit ses épaules retomber d’elles-mêmes. Il laissa un souffle tremblant lui échapper, et se concentra pour ne pas repartir. Pas le bateau, pas le trésor, pas Nathan, pas _Rafe–_

— Non, je, c’est pas- enfin… Je, oui.

Chloé laissa un sourire penaud et compréhensif étirer ses lèvres, hochant de la tête tout doucement.

Il avait tout sauf besoin de ça. Il avait tout sauf besoin de se faire réconforter par l’ex de son frère, qui se tenait dans sa chambre d’hôtel en sous-vêtements et tee-shirt large sans aucune gêne, tandis que lui ressemblait à un chiot mouillé et sentait tout aussi bon.

— Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-elle en s’asseyant en tailleur sur son lit.

Parfait. Non seulement ses couvertures étaient en vrac, mais en plus, une fille en culotte s’était assise sur son matelas et attendait qu’il la rejoigne. Super, Drake.

_Le bateau, le feu, l’or, Avery, Nathan, Rafe–_

Sam secoua de nouveau la tête, et un frisson l’acheva. Paniqué, il tenta de réprimer les convulsions qui agitaient ses mains en serrant les poings, et il s’entendit parler de loin, très très loin :

— Écoute, Chloé, je– c’est _compliqué_ , et, et…

Les phrases fuyaient et les mots ne voulaient pas se mettre en ordre d’eux-mêmes ; frustré, il se stoppa par réflexe, essayant de ravaler le nœud dans sa gorge – sans succès, évidemment. Chloé le regardait comme s’il était vraiment un chiot trempé, maintenant. Elle tapota la place à côté d’elle en replaçant les oreillers.

— Sam. S’il te plaît.

Il soupira, vaincu, et en même temps horriblement apeuré. Il eut l’impression de marcher à sa mort, et le moindre pas lui faisait l’effet de traîner un boulet à sa cheville. Un boulet comme ceux des prisonniers, que lui et Nathan avaient vus à Libertalia, et–

Non. Non, il ne devait pas y repenser.

Il s’assit lourdement sur le lit, avec la sensation qu’une barre en fer lui écrasait les épaules. Résigné, il prit une grande inspiration, avant de se tourner vers Chloé :

— T’aurais pas une clope, par hasard ?

— Avec tes poumons, dans cet état ? rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton blasé.

— Merci, l'Abbé Pierre, marmonna-t-il en replaçant nerveusement son débardeur sur son torse.

Il sentait ses doigts écraser le tissu gris pour s’occuper, et surtout, pour éviter que Chloé ne voit qu’il tremble.

Elle pinça les lèvres, visiblement dans l’attente qu’il redémarre la conversation. Il frissonna. Allez, Samuel, fais un effort. C’est l’une des rares filles que tu pourrais appeler une amie, dans ta pauvre vie.

Samuel. Personne ne l’appelait Samuel – même Nadine ne le faisait pas. C’était « Sam Drake », mais jamais « Samuel ». Il n’y avait que–

Il prit une inspiration qui ressemblait plus à l'asphyxie d’un poisson hors de l’eau, mais au dernier moment, Chloé l’empêcha de parler :

— Tu sais quoi ? T’es pas obligé.

La barre en fer sembla s’enfoncer plus loin dans ses épaules. Sam esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassuré, mais il était plus mort de trouille que lorsque Nathan avait failli se prendre cette balle, au bord de la falaise.

(C’était Rafe, qui l’avait tirée.)

— On va procéder autrement, reprit Chloé d’un ton décidé.

Oh. Elle n’allait pas le laisser partir comme ça, comprit-il subitement. Dépité, il lui décocha un regard terne, alors qu’elle lui répondait par un sourire éclatant :

— On va faire des questions-réponses.

— Non, non, c’est pas le bon moment. Si tu retournais plutôt voir Nadine et–

— Justement.

Cette fois-ci, Chloé n’avait plus du tout l’air de jouer. Sa voix était redevenue impassible, et Sam se demanda comment elle faisait pour garder ce ton en velours – au moins, maintenant, il savait pourquoi Nadine la laissait approcher.

— Sam. C’était en rapport avec cette excursion, sur le trésor d’Avery ?

La question eut l’effet d’un pavé dans la mare. L’aîné des Drake se tendit, et la douleur dans son épaule gauche se raviva avec violence – par réflexe, il porta une main fiévreuse vers le tatouage qu’il avait voulu se faire par-dessus, pour oublier qu’il avait été touché à cet endroit-là. Ce n’était pas l’une de ses plus graves blessures, mais c’était celle qui lui faisait le plus _mal_. C’était celle qu’il avait reçue à la place de Nathan.

C’était Rafe qui l’avait tirée.

Sam serra les dents. La peau lui brûlait ; les souvenirs aussi. La sensation lui comprimait le cœur, et il réalisa que Chloé était toujours là. Elle le fixait de ses yeux gris perçants, qui brillaient à la lueur de la veilleuse qu’elle avait allumée. Il aurait pu s’y noyer, dans ces lacs d’argent, parce qu’ils étaient presque aussi perçants que-

— Ouais, exhala-t-il en un souffle pénible pour couper court à la cacophonie qui régnait dans sa tête. Ouais, ça s’en rapprochait pas mal.

Elle lui tendit un oreiller en hochant la tête d’un air grave, et il l’observa en haussant un sourcil :

— Tu penses que j’ai quoi ? Cinq ans ?

— Prends-le, asséna-t-elle sans ciller. Ton frère le faisait, aussi.

Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir : déjà, Chloé lui fourrait le grand coussin blanc dans les bras, et il écarquilla les yeux plus face à la révélation que face au geste.

— Nathan fait ça ?

— Ouais, acquiesça-t-elle en esquissant un demi-sourire. Il le faisait beaucoup, et parfois j’avais l’impression qu’il embrassait plus les draps que moi.

— Woh, ok– pas de détails comme ça, s’il te plaît.

Le rire espiègle qu’elle émit lui donna l’impression qu’il était emmitouflé dans une couverture avec un bol de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

Un bol de chocolat chaud… Nathan aimait ça, aussi.

Dieu, il avait raté _tant_ de choses depuis la prison.

Il en avait ratées aussi _après_ , lui souffla une petite voix qu’il aurait aimé gifler.

Instinctivement, il enlaça l’oreiller en posant son front dessus, appréciant un instant la sensation douce du tissu contre sa peau. C’était comme faire un câlin à quelqu’un, en beaucoup plus apaisant. Il inspira longuement, avant de souffler d’un coup ; et quand il se sentit prêt, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Chloé – elle ne le jugeait pas, mais il savait qu’elle était tendue d’avance par rapport aux réponses qu’elle allait recevoir.

Elle parla calmement, sans même le montrer.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’es pas retourné directement le voir, Sam ?

La flèche dans son épaule sembla s’enfoncer encore plus loin pour aller lui crever le cœur.

— Parce que… Parce que c’était compliqué, croassa-t-il d’une voix qui lui parut horriblement creuse.

Avant même de finir sa phrase, il sut que Chloé ne le croirait pas. Elle secoua la tête, déçue, avant de ramener une mèche de cheveux qui s’était aventurée trop loin sur son visage. Immédiatement, il se sentit obligé d’aller plus loin pour ne pas avoir l’air d’un enfoiré – qu’est-ce qu’il pensait, _évidemment_ qu’il en était un, il ne trompait personne.

— Écoute, ce type, là, qui…

« Ce type, là. »

— … Qui m’a fait sortir, reprit-il en essayant de maîtriser ses tremblements. C’était pas un cœur tendre, d’accord ?

Il n’avait pas de cœur du tout, même. Il resserra la poigne sur son épaule, retenant un crissement de dents.

— S’il te plaît, me fait pas croire que t’as réussi à attendre deux ans avant de revenir vers Nate, rétorqua Chloé d’un ton plat.

— Tu peux pas savoir comment c’était, commença-t-il d’une voix désespérée. Il– Il était…

Sam ne vit même pas venir le hoquet. Choqué, il se mordit la lèvre en essayant de ravaler le nœud qui semblait désormais lui nouer la gorge entière, l’empêchant de respirer ; dans le même temps, il envoya valser l’oreiller au sol, dans un geste brusque de la main qu’il n’avait même pas vu venir. À sa droite, Chloé frémit, mais ne se défila pas : à la place, elle lui posa une main rassurante sur l’épaule, et il la trouva horriblement froide. Il était fiévreux à ce point ?

— Va-t’en, murmura-t-il d’une voix étranglée. C’est pas pour ce soir.

— Hors de question, répondit-elle calmement. Tu vas répondre à mes questions.

Il ferma les yeux en inspirant longuement, prêt à recomposer toutes ses émotions et à ignorer la brûlure déchirante au niveau de sa poitrine. Il devait bien reconnaître que même s’il aurait aimé la renvoyer dans sa chambre, il était obligé de parler : il le lui devait. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Pourquoi il avait failli mettre une balle en plomb dans le crâne de sa partenaire, et pourquoi il avait menti à tous les autres.

Sam fixa le mur en face de lui, anxieux à l’idée même de la regarder dans les yeux pour tout raconter.

— Écoute, j’étais à cran, là-bas, d’accord ? Je voulais juste–

Il se coupa pour respirer à nouveau, le nom lui coûtant une force phénoménale.

— Je voulais juste que Rafe nous laisse tranquille. Nadine était le seul moyen de faire pression sur lui.

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai demandé, Sam.

Il se figea, et tourna la tête pour observer Chloé. Elle restait de marbre, et ses yeux pétillaient sans perdre de leur gravité.

— Qu–

— Je t’ai demandé pourquoi tu n’es pas revenu durant les deux ans qui ont suivi ta sortie de prison, répéta-t-elle posément.

Sa main glissa le long de son épaule pour lui saisir le bras, et il contracta instinctivement les muscles face au toucher. C’était froid.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir, pour Nadine ? demanda-t-il en ne croyant même pas à ce qu’il disait.

— Oh, si. Bien sûr, déclara-t-elle d’un ton nonchalant. Mais je sais que tu n’étais pas assez bête pour réaliser que si tu l’avais… Si tu l’avais tuée, à ce moment-là, toi et Nate auraient quand même été condamnés.

La pause qu’elle avait marquée avant de mentionner la mort de Nadine lui fit l’effet d’un coup de poing dans le ventre. Chloé avait baissé les yeux un instant, portant le regard sur ses propres doigts qui couraient sur l’avant-bras de Sam – il la laissa faire. L’intimité physique le mettait un peu mal à l’aise, pour une fois, mais il ne le mentionna pas.

— Ce que je veux savoir, dit-elle en finissant de tracer une courbe imaginaire, c’est pourquoi tu voulais tant atteindre ce gars. Qu’est-ce qu’un gosse de riche aussi pourri gâté a pu t’offrir pour que tu refuses de revenir. C’est ça, ma question.

_Il ne m’a rien offert. C’est moi qui me suis donné._

C’est la première réponse qui lui vint à l’esprit, mais Sam se jura qu’elle ne sortirait jamais d’entre ses lèvres. Au pied du mur, il jeta un coup d’œil désespéré vers Chloé, comme pour la supplier de choisir une autre question ; il aurait préféré qu’elle le déteste pour avoir failli tuer Nadine plutôt qu’elle ne cherche à savoir pourquoi.

— Il… Adler ne m’a offert que ma sortie de prison, avoua-t-il d’une voix presque éteinte.

— Adler ? répéta-t-elle d’un air surpris.

— C’est son nom, expliqua-t-il en se maudissant intérieurement d’avoir changé.

— Oh.

Quel imbécile, songea-t-il en voyant la lueur curieuse qui venait d’embraser les yeux de Chloé suite à son passage du prénom au nom. Mais en même temps, ça faisait tellement moins _mal_ , de le passer sous silence.

— Il… Il était obsédé par le trésor d’Avery, continua-t-il en se concentrant sur sa respiration. C’est pour ça qu’on avait fait équipe, lui, Nathan et moi. On voulait le doubler, à la base.

Au moins une vérité qui ne lui faisait pas du tort.

— Et quand je suis sorti, il m’a fait comprendre très vite qu’il fallait… Qu’il fallait que je coopère.

Immédiatement, la sensation de laisser un point important sous silence lui tordit l’estomac. Les doigts de Chloé s’étaient arrêtés de tracer son tatouage imaginaire ; il ne savait pas comment, mais il l’avait encore en tête, et il se promit mentalement de se le graver plus tard. Ça l’aidait à ne pas dériver.

— Est-ce qu’il t’a fait mal ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sam sut que Chloé ne l’entendait pas de la même manière que lui.

Il en profita.

— Oui, murmura-t-il en hochant du menton.

— Oh, Sam…

— Ça va, mentit-il en esquissant un sourire nerveux. Ça va, t’inquiète.

— Je veux dire… Merde, désolée, s’excusa-t-elle en secouant la tête d’un air sincère. Si tu veux que je parte–

— Non, c’est bon.

Il la coupa sans même réfléchir ; et puis, en réalisant ce que cela impliquait, il sentit le même nœud dans sa gorge lui noyer l’estomac. Il fallait qu’il parle, même s’il ne disait pas tout. Chloé faisait une bonne oreille, sous son air de sac à patate avec son tee-shirt large et ses cheveux en bataille.

Elle était vraiment superbe.

— C’est juste… reprit Sam en nouant à nouveau ses mains autour de son débardeur. C’est juste que j’ai mis du temps avant de me défaire. Quand j’ai trouvé le courage de partir, j’ai…

Un ange passa. La boule dans sa gorge le faisait étouffer.

— Je regrette, croassa-t-il soudainement. J’aurais dû me barrer dès que j’ai pu.

— Ce n’était pas ta faute, lâcha Chloé d’un ton ferme.

Si, c’était la sienne. Tout avait été de sa faute. Il avait royalement foiré.

Il leva des yeux sincèrement désolés vers elle, et il mit un temps avant de réaliser que ce qu’il sentait piquer contre ses paupières, c’était des larmes.

Samuel, tu ne vas pas pleurer. Tu ne vas pas pleurer devant _elle_ , si ?

Il avait encore sa voix en tête. Pathétique, Drake. Pathétique.

— Je suis désolé, Chloé. Pour Nadine et pour Nathan. J’ai foiré. J’aurais dû- j’aurais dû _comprendre…_

Il ferma les yeux, le temps de se recomposer. Dans le noir, il revoyait son passé, et tout ce qui l’avait massacré.

Personne n’avait su ce qu’il s’était passé, pendant ces deux ans. Personne n’avait su comment Rafe l’avait regardé, comment il l’avait fait tomber, avec ses yeux vifs qui changeaient de couleur selon la lumière, et personne n’aurait pu comprendre. La vérité, c’était que la première chose qu’il avait demandé à faire en sortant de prison, c’était contacter son petit frère.

Rafe l’avait regardé, avec son sourire carnassier qui lui renvoyait des frissons au creux du ventre, et il lui avait dit que ça pouvait attendre. Ça pouvait attendre, Samuel, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas profiter de nos retrouvailles, d’abord ? Il lui avait mis la main sur l’épaule, passé les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, et Sam s’était dit que jamais Rafe n’avait été aussi tactile ; ou alors c’était la prison, peut-être, qui lui avait fait manquer tous ces détails. Il l’avait ramené dans des palaces, des ventes aux enchères plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Rafe lui avait souri, avec cette étincelle dans le regard qui pétillait autrement que de cette façon calculatrice. Pour la première fois, Rafe lui avait paru sincère.

Sam en avait été ivre.

Samuel, tu te souviens, la croix d’Avery ? Je me suis dit que, maintenant que tu es sorti… On pourrait la retrouver ensemble, hein ?

C’était au bout de deux mois. Sam avait redemandé à voir Nathan, parce qu’Avery, c’était la piste de leur mère, c’était leur trésor à eux – il n’avait jamais oublié. Rafe lui avait parlé d’une histoire incompréhensible, de réseaux qui passaient mal, d’un type injoignable parce qu’il bougeait sans cesse, de cités perdues en cités perdues. Il avait été évasif. Amer, aussi, mais ce n’était que des soubresauts dans sa voix, qui s’en allaient aussitôt qu’il se rendait compte de son attitude. Évidemment, Sam avait cherché ailleurs : mais le numéro de téléphone ne marchait plus, les adresses qu’il trouvait n’étaient jamais les bonnes, et comble de la malchance, même Sullivan avait semblé être rayé de la carte.

(Il avait mis longtemps à comprendre que ce n’était pas de la malchance.)

Alors lui et Rafe avaient cherché. Rafe était impatient, dans cette veine autoritaire du gamin à qui on avait tout passé, même s’il persistait à dire qu’il se forgeait son propre avenir. Sam agissait toujours en contrebalance. Lui n’avait jamais eu de parents riches pour tout lui passer, il n’y avait eu qu’un orphelinat catho intégriste, une vie de pas-de-chance, une moto volée et de l’argent sale. Il n’avait eu qu’un seul trésor, plus riche que toutes les pièces en or que pouvait contenir le coffre d’Avery, plus précieux que tous les caprices luxueux de Rafe. Il n’avait eu que son petit frère, et il ne le retrouvait pas. Rafe, lui, s’emballait toujours pour rien, toujours prêt à faire dans le dramatique et le théâtre quand on ne lui accordait pas ce qu’il voulait – et la plupart du temps, ça marchait. Il y avait eu des engueulades, des disputes, bien sûr, plus qu"on ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Mais il y avait eu autre chose, aussi.

Alors Sam faisait du mieux qu’il pouvait pour trouver une piste, n’importe quoi qui les aiderait à _trouver leur fortune_. Parce qu’il se la répétait sans cesse, cette devise, qu’elle guidait sa vie, comme Sic Parvis Magna avait guidé Nathan lorsqu'il triturait cette bague autour de son cou.

La grandeur des petits débuts, contre l’homme de fortune.

Samuel, rappelle-moi cette devise. “I am a Man of Fortune, and I must seek my fortune…”, c’est ça ?

Sam était tombé dans le panneau, bêtement. Il s’était demandé, en la réitérant pour la millième fois, si l’adage ne s’appliquait pas plus à Rafe qu’à lui. Après tout, il avait de quoi être un homme de fortune, rien que de par son héritage, même si Rafe _détestait_ qu’on mentionne son héritage – il avait été prêt à se battre, une fois, alors qu’ils s’étaient disputés là-dessus. Sam se l’était demandé longtemps, tandis qu’il le voyait répéter les mots après lui d’un air concentré. Il s’était demandé si tout avait été réel, quand Rafe s’était levé, avait brusquement posé ses mains sur ses épaules, et l’avait fixé droit dans le blanc des yeux, avec les siens, si bruns et si bleus.

Samuel, toi et moi, nous sommes des Hommes de Fortune.

La poigne avait semblé lui broyer les os, mais il ne s’était pas rebellé. Sam aurait dû, mais Sam ne s’était jamais rebellé. Surtout pas quand Rafe l’amenait à lui, surtout pas quand ses mains prenaient son visage en coupe pour l’amener plus près.

Hommes de Fortune. Ça sonnait diablement bien. Il voyait déjà les étoiles qui dansaient dans les yeux de Rafe être à sa portée.

Sam avait été _aveugle_.

Au bout de six mois, Nathan ne faisait même plus partie de l’équation. Il n’y avait plus que Rafe et lui, lui et Rafe, les engueulades et les confrontations. Tout bêtement. Une promesse fraternelle rayée par le beau sourire d’un playboy. Tout s’était envolé parce qu’il avait été fou, enhardi par cette sensation qui lui prenait le cœur quand Rafe était là, parce qu’il avait été enivré par le trésor et par l’idée de finir ce que sa mère avait commencé, enivré par la _fortune_. Parce qu’il n’était plus vraiment un Drake, à ce moment-là : parce que le nom d’Adler lui donnait cent fois plus envie que celui de Morgan.

Après un an, Sam avait compris où chercher la croix de St Dismas.

La satisfaction sur le visage de Rafe avait été magnifique. Ils s’étaient jetés dans les bras comme pour fêter une victoire qui ne leur appartenait encore même pas.

Pendant quelques secondes, les Hommes de Fortune avaient été beaux.

— Oh merde… Ne me dis pas que… ?

La voix de Chloé le ramena brutalement à la réalité, comme si elle le tirait violemment hors d’une piscine dans laquelle il se noyait. Sam sursauta, clignant des yeux ; et il réalisa alors qu’ils étaient mouillés, et que ses doigts avaient tellement tiré sur son débardeur qu’il avait complètement détendu le tissu.

Chloé l’observait avec des yeux brillants de discernement, et il sut qu’il était foutu.

— Tu l’as dit à quelqu’un ? chuchota-t-elle d’un air choqué.

— Non, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Mais Nadine savait. Il avait appris à ne pas la sous-estimer, et c’était l’une des rares choses qu’il avait bien assimilée après cette foutue chasse au trésor.

Parce qu’au bout d’un an, quand Rafe avait compris comment chercher la croix de St Dismas, il avait décidé d’employer les grands moyens – notamment en achetant une cathédrale _entière_. C’était là que Shoreline était entré dans l’équation.

C’était là que Nadine était arrivée.

Au début, elle et lui s’entendaient cordialement. Des politesses, rien de plus, parfois un peu de flirt quand Sam s’y essayait – il ne trompait personne. Elle ne lui répondait jamais, ou alors par des sourires polis, mais dans ses yeux, il voyait une flamme brûler et qui disait « Essaye de poser une seule main sur moi et je te déboite le crâne ».

Ce qui s’était prouvé vrai, par la suite.

Nadine ne se comportait familièrement qu’avec ses propres hommes de main. Rafe ne comptait pas pour elle, Sam le voyait. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s’empêcher de penser qu’ils avaient l’air beaux, tous les deux, et qu’il faisait parfois tache dans le tableau de ce couple de pouvoir. Il y avait eu des crises, au sein du nouveau trio. Il s’était énervé, Rafe aussi. Il lui jetait les pires horreurs au visage, et quand Sam sentait quelque chose se casser, là, au fond du cœur, Rafe revenait le voir avec des excuses sur un plateau d’argent.

Samuel, toi et moi, nous sommes des Hommes de Fortune.

Alors, Sam se disait que Rafe et Nadine pouvaient avoir le pouvoir : peu importe, puisque Rafe et lui auraient la fortune.

Nadine n’était pas intéressée par les hommes. Elle voulait juste retailler sa réputation. Sam se disait, parfois, en la croisant dans les couloirs, qu’ils avaient peut-être quelque chose en commun.

Puis il continuait sa route jusqu’à la chambre de Rafe.

— Sam, s’il te plaît. Réponds.

Chloé lui jeta un regard suppliant, et l’observait d’une toute nouvelle façon. Il se dit qu’elle devait être dégoûtée, ou choquée, voire les deux. Qui ne le serait pas ? Lui était le premier.

Sam déglutit péniblement.

— Répondre à quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire nerveux. J’ai foiré. C’est ça, la réponse.

— Ce n’est pas la seule raison, insista-t-elle avec fermeté. Regarde-moi.

Il réalisa subitement qu’il fixait obstinément le sol. Sam secoua la tête.

Elle lui prit la main, et il eut envie de pleurer.

Parce qu’après Shoreline, et les quelques mois qui avaient suivi l’euphorie de sa découverte, tout était retombé. Il fallait encore la trouver, cette croix. Et ils patinaient. Nadine était sceptique. Rafe s’énervait de plus en plus. Il passait sa colère sur les meubles. Il les rachetait après. Parfois, il s’énervait sur Sam – juste avec des mots, mais c’était justement ça, le pire. On avait tout donné à Rafe : mais il fallait admettre que celui-ci avait reçu un don naturel pour l’éloquence. Il n’avait qu’à dire, et on faisait ; il n’avait qu’à dire, et Sam faisait.

Il n’avait qu’à dire qu’il l’aimait, et Sam le croyait.

— Tu l’aimais, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l’empêcher de trembler. Il ferma les yeux.

— Non. Non, ce n’était pas…

— Sam.

La seule chose qui l’avait fait revenir de cet Enfer, c’était une pauvre petite parole. Une toute petite bribe, et c’était pitoyable. Sam Drake n’était revenu que parce qu’inconsciemment, Rafe Adler l’en avait autorisé, dans un accès de colère.

Peut-être que tu n’es pas un Homme de Fortune, finalement, hein Samuel ?

C’était au bout de deux ans. C’était là, que Sam l’avait doublé.

S’il n’était pas un Homme de Fortune, il n’était rien. Il ne trouverait jamais le trésor d’Avery. Il irait en trouver un autre, bien plus précieux, qu’il avait oublié.

— Je te l’ai dit, reprit-il avec l’air d’un animal renversé sur la route. Chloé, ce n’était pas– et _merde_.

Il repoussa sèchement la main sur la sienne pour essuyer ses yeux, rageant intérieurement contre le nœud dans sa gorge. En se rendant compte de sa brutalité, il s’excusa aussitôt :

— Je suis désolé, je…

— Tu seras désolé quand tu me diras la vérité, réclama Chloé avec cette voix qui trouvait l’équilibre troublant entre autorité et douceur.

— D’accord, d’accord, céda-t-il.

Sam la regarda et regretta avant même d’acquiescer.

— Il- _Rafe_ m’a fait sortir de prison, et j’ai tout laissé tomber pour lui. J’ai essayé de joindre Nathan, mais j’y suis jamais arrivé, et je l’ai laissé m’avoir comme une merde. J’ai passé deux ans à chercher la croix de St Dismas avec lui, parce qu’il me donnait de l’importance et tu aurais dû le voir, il, il n’était pas– Il n’était plus comme avant. Il avait changé, et il me pensait…

Il inspira longuement, incapable de finir sa phrase. Sa respiration sifflait à cause de l’émotion.

— J’avais plus rien à perdre, Chloé, à part lui, avoua-t-il subitement.

— C’est pour ça que tu as menti à Nate en revenant, murmura-t-elle d’un ton neutre.

Sam se sentit épuisé. Il voulait dormir, tout à coup.

— Ouais, souffla-t-il d’un coup.

— Tu voulais le protéger, renchérit Chloé tandis qu’elle réfléchissait clairement à tout ce qu’elle avait pu rassembler. Et Nadine…

— Nadine est arrivée en cours de route. On faisait équipe, au début, mais quand je les ai doublés… Eh bien, je suppose que ça m’aurait pas fait plaisir non plus.

Inconsciemment, il se sentait chanceux de ne pas avoir pu assister à la colère de Rafe quand il s’était aperçu de son abandon, et le laissant sans aucun indice concernant la croix à part cette vente aux enchères.

Inconsciemment, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander si Rafe avait regretté son départ pour autre chose que la croix, s’il lui avait manqué, ou bien–

Non, Samuel. Tu n’avais manqué à personne, et surtout pas à lui.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, oubliant la flèche en métal plantée dans son épaule gauche en serrant les dents. Rafe l’avait tirée, cette maudite balle.

Retrouver Nathan, c’était ce qui l’avait sauvé. C’était la seule constante dans sa vie, bien loin de l’humeur impétueuse de Rafe qui l’avait fait dériver si loin de là où il venait. Il aurait tout fait pour son petit frère, et si cette scène, sur la falaise, s’était rejouée encore, il se serait à nouveau jeté sur la trajectoire du canon. Protéger Nathan quand il était en danger, c’était la seule chose de bien qu’il ait voulu faire, et il avait réussi à la foirer.

Parce que sur cette falaise, Nathan était quand même tombé. Parce que sur cette falaise, il s’était retrouvé seul, face à Rafe, et il n’avait plus eu personne.

Et le sourire que Rafe lui avait adressé avait été pire que la balle.

Samuel. Comme on se retrouve. Ça m’ennuie de te le dire, mais j’ai encore besoin de toi.

Le cœur lui avait été au bord des lèvres. Rafe avait encore besoin de lui. Oh, il savait pertinemment que ça avait été pour le trésor, ce but ultime que Rafe s’était fixé dans sa vie, mais une petite part de Sam, une toute petite, avait hurlé en retour. Pour le peu de bons souvenirs qui lui restait, pour les sourires qu’ils avaient échangés pendant ces deux ans, et pour la lueur qui s’allumaient dans les yeux bruns et bleus de Rafe quand il l’avait saisi par les épaules, au moment où Sam Drake avait préféré la fortune à Sic Parvis Magna.

Samuel, toi et moi, nous sommes des Hommes de Fortune.

Sam s’était haï, parce qu’il avait compris que c’était vrai. La devise ne s'appliquait pas qu'à un seul des deux : ils la partageaient. Lui et Rafe avait ce trait-là en commun. L’ambition et la fortune. Sam avait été aveugle, et Rafe aussi ; la seule chose qui les départageait était que Sam, lui, avait eu Nathan.

Et Rafe _crevait_ d’amertume, concernant ce dernier point.

Sur le chemin vers la maison d’Avery, entre les mauvais traitements infligés par les mercenaires de Shoreline et le poison qui coulait des lèvres de Rafe, Sam avait pu comprendre à quel point il était aussi pourri que lui, et que c’était sûrement pour ça qu’ils s’étaient trouvés. Il était consumé par l’envie, par la haine de s’être tout fait servir sur un plateau toute sa vie, et il se déchirerait à retrouver la fortune d’Henry Avery pour se prouver qu’il était capable du contraire.

Jusque dans les tunnels, où les types de Shoreline s’étaient aventurés en faisant tout exploser à coup de dynamite, Sam n’avait pas pu s’échapper, soit soumis aux armes à feu, soit emprisonné par le regard de Rafe. Oh, il l’avait haï, jusque du plus profond de son âme et de ses tripes, mais c’était leur passé commun, la fortune qui l’empêchait de se détacher une dernière fois.

Alors quand il y avait eu les coups de feu, _et_ _Nathan_ , il avait saisi sa chance. C’était ce que son frère était, après tout : sa seule chance. Le seul rempart contre Rafe qu’il avait pu trouver.

— Reste avec moi, tu veux ? coupa Chloé en claquant des doigts sous ses yeux.

Sam sursauta, surpris et momentanément arraché à la douleur. Il serra les dents tout en hochant de la tête :

— Ouais. Ouais, j’suis là.

Mais il n’avait pas été là, quand Sullivan, Elena et Nate l’avaient supplié de ne pas continuer à la poursuite du trésor. Il était parti sans se retourner, sous les cris de rage de son frère.

Oui, là, c’était la seule chose qu’il ne regrettait pas. Il savait quelle décision merdique ça avait été, mais il ne la regrettait pas.

Parce que ce trésor, cet héritage, cette _fortune_ , c’était la sienne et celle de Nathan.

Celle des frères Drake.

Pas celle de Rafe Adler.

Aucune supplication au monde ne l’aurait fait changer d’avis. Ils avaient passé leur vie à chercher ce trésor. Ils étaient _destinés_ à le trouver. Rafe, lui, ne le faisait que pour prouver sa valeur, s’il en avait eu une un jour. Pour Sam, c’était une question d’honneur.

C’était sa faute si Rafe trouvait le trésor. Il s’en voudrait toute sa vie, si Rafe ne prenait avec lui qu’une toute petite pièce du trésor d’Avery.

Hors de question que Rafe lui prenne encore quelque chose.

Alors il avait volé un bateau pour aller chercher le sien. Le navire naufragé lui tendait les bras, et il n’était que pour lui. La fortune lui tendait les bras, et quand il aurait ramené ne serait-ce qu’une seule pièce, il aurait achevé ce que sa mère avait commencé.

Et puis…

Et puis Rafe l’avait quand même suivi.

— Tu sais… commença Chloé d’une voix hésitante. Peut-être que ce serait bien de parler de ce qui s’est passé sur ce bateau à quelqu’un. Merde, ça laisse des séquelles, ce genre de trucs.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle visait juste. Sam haussa un sourcil, se voulant amusé, mais il ne réussit qu’à esquisser une pauvre grimace acide :

— Et ce quelqu’un, ce serait toi ?

Immédiatement, elle sourit en retour, mais la lueur dans ses yeux lui indiquait qu’il s’était légèrement précipité :

— Non. Je sais pas si je suis la bonne personne pour ça. Porter les gens, c’est pas trop mon truc. Mais, tu sais… Il y a quelqu’un d’autre à qui tu pourrais vraiment parler de ça. Quelqu’un avec qui tu l’as vécu.

— Il est mort, répliqua Sam sans réfléchir.

Un silence passa, lourd et froid. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu’il s’était trahi lui-même, et Chloé haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Elle n’eut même pas besoin de rectifier sa gaffe : Sam eut envie de s’arracher les cheveux pour être aussi vulnérable, dans un moment comme celui-ci.

— Je veux dire–

— Arrête-toi là, ok ? proposa Chloé en réprimant un sourire triste. Je suis pas la personne qui va t’aider.

Elle semblait plus déçue de le voir ainsi que du fait de ne pas être mise au courant de la situation.

— Mais tu devrais le dire à Nate, Sam. Il t’a suffisamment fait confiance pour que tu lui rendes la pareille. Il en a suffisamment bavé.

C’était vrai.

Malgré lui, Sam sentit un dernier remord le prendre à la gorge.

_Le bateau, l’or, Avery et Rafe–_

Quand il était entré dans la cave croulant sous les pièces d’or, Sam s’était cru au paradis. « Rejoins-moi au paradis », avait dit Avery : et à cet instant, c'était le cas. Il était apaisé. C’était là, ce que Cassandra Morgan avait cherché toute sa vie.

_Maman, regarde-moi, j’ai fini ce que tu avais commencé. J’ai trouvé le trésor d’Henry Avery, chef des pirates de Libertalia, j’ai fini ce que tu avais commencé._

« SAMUEL ! »

Le sang l’avait quitté au moment-même où le nom avait résonné contre la coque. Un instant, bêtement, il avait cru que c’était Nathan – mais Nathan ne l’appelait pas par son nom entier. C’était Sam. Ou frangin.

Pas Samuel.

Il n’y avait qu’une personne qui l’appelait Samuel, et à cet instant, cette seconde horrible, elle était démente. Il ne la voyait pas, ne voulait pas la voir, alors il s’était précipité à l’intérieur de la coque, s’enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les caves richissimes et plus luxueuses que ne l’avaient jamais été celles d’un navire. Il avait soulevé une trappe, grâce à un système de poulie, et le bruit des pas précipités dans son dos lui avait fait saisir son pistolet dans la panique – s’il tirait, le bateau exploserait : il avait vu des barils de poudre mélangés aux caisses d’or, mais la raison n’était plus vraiment en sa possession désormais.

Sam avait cru pouvoir tenir le choc. Il avait vraiment cru, en resserrant la poigne autour de la crosse de son arme comme un enfant aurait serré son doudou, qu’il était assez protégé pour encaisser.

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait eu faux.

Quand Rafe avait déboulé dans la pièce, il avait l’air d’un animal sauvage, d’une bête féroce. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, bien loin de la dose de gel colossal que le gentil fils de riche étalait pour paraître sans salissures ; ses lèvres étaient étirées en un rictus sardonique, et ses yeux–

Dieu, ses yeux. Sam aurait pu pleurer, s’il n’était pas déjà à bout de nerfs. Ses yeux n’avaient plus rien de familier. Le brun et le bleu s’étaient mélangés en une explosion de haine, dilatant les pupilles, et le pire, c’était qu’ils n’avaient rien perdu de leur superbe.

Rafe était toujours aussi _magnétique._ Les bijoux et les pierres précieuses auraient pu léviter pour venir s’aimanter à lui que Sam n’aurait même pas été surpris. Le souffle coupé, il avait failli lâcher son arme, et Rafe également – mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Lui avait rivé son regard aliéné sur les colonnes d’or et d’argent autour d’eux, comme pour s’assurer que tout ça était bien réel. Un petit rire lui avait échappé, dans son obsession : Sam s’en souvenait comme s’il avait crevé ses tympans. La coque du navire craquait sous les nouveaux arrivants, n’ayant pas eu l’habitude de passagers depuis longtemps. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec les pauvres caisses que Nadine avait voulu ramener dans ses misérables petits rafiots motorisés ; non, ça, c’était le trésor d’Henry Avery.

C’était les richesses de Libertalia, à portée de vue et de main.

Quand Rafe avait reporté son attention sur lui, il avait un sourire béat aux lèvres. L’étincelle dans ses yeux fous ne le trompait pas, cependant ; Sam s’était concentré sur ce qu’il devait faire pour tout arrêter, et avait redressé sa ligne de tir en essayant de ne pas trembler.

« Oh, voyons. Ce n’est pas une façon d’accueillir ton partenaire.

— Tu n’es pas mon partenaire », avait-il craché de la voix la plus étrangère qu’il avait entendu.

Rafe avait ri.

« Tu as toujours fait un pitoyable menteur, mais encore plus envers toi-même.

— Ne me parle _pas_. »

Il avait posé le doigt sur la gâchette. Au loin, il entendait des voix, par-dessus la coque – Shoreline, et sûrement Nadine. Un frisson l’avait traversé de part en part. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à cette femme une fois de plus. Il fallait que tout se termine vite.

« Allez, Samuel. Pose cette arme. Tu fais pas le poids. T’as jamais fait le poids.

— Tu mérites pas ce trésor.

— Ah, parce que toi, oui ? »

Sam n’avait pas répondu. Rafe avait ri, une fois de plus, et l’étincelle dorée dans ses yeux bruns et bleus avait dansé. Cette même étoile que Sam, il y a longtemps, avait cru pouvoir atteindre.

Ses doigts s’étaient mis à trembler.

« Laisse-moi te rappeler qui, ici, a préféré mentir à un être cher. Qui, ici, a réussi à trahir deux de ses coéquipiers. Qui, ici, a voulu s’approprier le trésor d’Avery tout seul. Qui, ici, a tout sacrifié pour une pauvre idée de _fortune !_

— Pas moi ! »

Sam n’avait pas voulu hurler, mais il l’avait fait.

« Tu m’as menti. Tu manipules les autres pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Ta seule force, Rafe, c’est la cuillère en argent qu’on t’a fourrée dans le gosier. T’avais besoin de moi depuis le début, parce que t’étais pas foutu de trouver une pauvre croix.

— _ASSEZ !_ _»_

Rafe avait changé de visage. Littéralement : ses traits s’étaient déformés à la mention de son héritage. Sam s’était senti ragaillardi. Il savait qu’il avait touché un point sensible, celui qui était le plus capable de faire dégoupiller l’homme en face de lui, et il en était incroyablement fier.

« Joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Samuel. Je t’ai pas forcé la main pour me suivre, que je sache. « Mentir à un être cher », tu penses vraiment que ça peut s’appliquer à _moi ?_  Tu n’as jamais été qu’un _moyen_. »

Sam s’était pétrifié sur place. Et lentement, les paroles qui avaient quitté Rafe l’avaient laissé plus vide que celles dont il s’était servi pour mentir à Nathan :

« Tu sais, si tu t’étais pas barré, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. On aurait gentiment trouvé le trésor d’Avery sans encombre, et on aurait gentiment partagé. Peut-être qu’on aurait réussi à construire quelque chose. »

Peut-être. Deux petits mots qui le frappèrent en pleine poitrine.

« Mais t’as tout foiré, Samuel. Je te faisais confiance, et t’as foiré. Je t’ai tout donné, et qu’est-ce que j’ai eu en retour ? Le dédain d’un petit enfoiré de Drake. Tu me la dois, ta sortie de prison. Tu me dois ta putain de vie ! »

Un petit enfoiré de Drake. Drake, un nom qu’il partageait avec quelqu’un d’autre. Drake, un nom qu’il ne laisserait plus jamais traîner dans la boue.

Sam avait parlé de la voix la plus tremblante qu’il ait jamais utilisée.

« Je te dois rien. Je t’ai jamais rien dû. »

_Je t’ai jamais aim–_

Au loin, il entendit Nadine appeler Rafe. Ce dernier émit un dernier rire moqueur, avant de le transpercer sur place de ce même regard qui l’avait accroché, ailleurs, il y a deux ans, dans une chambre de luxe, avec des rêves de fortune.

« Et tu n’auras jamais ce trésor. »

Sur ce, Sam avait dévié la trajectoire du canon ; au moment même où Nadine apparaissait dans l’embrasure de la trappe, il avait tiré sur le baril de poudre le plus proche.

Et tout avait viré au noir.

Un sanglot lui échappa, et Sam se rappela alors que rien de tout ce qu’il venait de rêver n’avait eu lieu, qu’il était dans sa chambre d’hôtel, et que Chloé l’observait comme s’il allait exploser à tout instant. Bouleversé, il renifla pitoyablement, et hocha frénétiquement de la tête en retenant le nœud dans sa gorge.

— Je t’ai menti. T’as raison, y’avait un-

— C’est bon, Sam, intervint-elle calmement. J’ai compris.

Il la regarda avec, pour la première fois, une certaine admiration. En cet instant, elle lui apparaissait exactement dans la demi-mesure, et c’était juste assez : elle comprenait, sans pour autant s’immiscer sur ses plates-bandes. Il y avait une certaine compensation, dans ses actes, qui lui donnait l’impression que s’il en disait trop sans se retenir, Chloé ferait comme si elle ne l’avait jamais entendu.

Elle ne lui donnait pas de la pitié, mais de la compassion.

Sam hocha la tête, les yeux rouges sans même avoir vraiment pleuré. Il était exténué ; comme s’il avait couru un marathon après avoir fumé. Il devait arrêter la cigarette, un jour, ou ses poumons le feraient mourir d’une crise d’asthme dans un réveil comme celui-là. Il voyait déjà l’affiche : Samuel Drake, terrassé par une quinte de toux trop violente.

Samuel.

Il serra les poings. Il en était arrivé à un point où même son propre prénom n’avait pas une consonance attendue.

Chloé lui posa une main sur l’épaule, et cette fois-ci, il ne rechigna pas au contact.

— Je suis pas en mesure de te pardonner, tu sais. C’est pas à moi de le faire.

Un ange passa. Sam respira à fond, histoire d’organiser de nouveau ses idées, et il sentit le nœud se desserrer quelques secondes.

— … Merci d’avoir été là, Chloé.

Elle lui sourit, balayant une mèche qui était retombée devant ses yeux.

— Je passais au bon moment, c’est tout.

Puis, la lueur pétillante dans ses yeux gris s’évanouit :

— Pense à parler aux autres. Ce sera un début, déjà. Moi, je suis pas capable de te dire que ce n’était pas ta faute.

Sam acquiesça, une sensation douloureuse mais néanmoins véritable lui écrasant le cœur. Il déglutit maladroitement :

— Ouais. Elle me balancera par une fenêtre.

— Commence par Nate, lui glissa-t-elle en plissant les yeux d’un air entendu.

Il esquissa un léger sourire blessé, et le nœud sembla disparaître complètement. La barre en fer, sur ses épaules, s’était allégée, mais ne s’en allait pas. Pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas parlé. Quant à la perceuse qui vrillait la cicatrice de la balle… Elle ne s’en irait jamais vraiment, tout comme la pointe qui lui perçait le cœur quand il osait y penser.

Mais il pouvait vivre avec.

Son regard tomba sur l’oreiller jeté par terre, et il se leva du lit pour aller le ramasser ; Chloé, de son côté, en profita pour se mettre sur pieds en rajustant le tee-shirt XXL rouge – évidemment – sur ses épaules.

— Bonne nuit, Chloé, lança-t-il d’une voix morne.

— Bonne nuit, Sam.

Elle avança à pas feutrés sur la moquette, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte ; mais au moment où elle posait la main sur la poignée, elle se retourna vers lui :

— Au fait. Nate ne le faisait pas, le truc de l’oreiller.

— C’est pas vrai, grommela-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Soudain désespéré, il se demanda s’il cesserait d’être le dindon de la farce un jour. Puis, quand il vit le rictus que lui adressa Chloé, il sentit quelque chose l’apaiser immédiatement.

— Ça part, un jour, lança-t-elle doucement. Ça fait mal, ça prend du temps, mais ça s’en va.

Sam ferma les yeux douloureusement.

— Comme tu dis, souffla-t-il d’une voix éteinte.

Ensuite, la porte se referma sur Chloé, et il fut seul.

Sam se laissa tomber en arrière, pour être aussitôt rattrapé par les couvertures et les souvenirs amers. Dans la chambre ne flottait désormais qu’une légère odeur caractéristique de l’hôtel bon marché, et la toute petite trace du parfum de Chloé, qui disparaissait déjà. Bientôt, il serait complètement coupé du monde, mais il n’osait pas s’installer correctement sur son oreiller et s’enfouir à nouveau sous ses couvertures : il resta là, couché en travers du matelas, les pieds posés au sol. Il compta sa respiration encore un peu tremblante, et se força à ravaler la rancœur qui lui consumait les nerfs et le mettait à cran. Il aurait pu prendre une douche, au vu de la sueur qui lui collait son débardeur à la peau, mais l’idée de se laver, de se déshabiller et de tenter de se rendormir par la suite le fatiguait d’avance.

Il pensa à la future confrontation avec Nate. À ce qu’allait dire Chloé quand elle rejoindrait Nadine, même s’il ne doutait pas qu’elle ne dirait rien à sa place. Il expira longuement, soufflant la fumée d’une cigarette qu’il n’avait pas. Il s’était promis d’arrêter mais ne l’avait pas fait ; évidemment. Sam Drake qui ne fumait pas, c’était comme Sullivan qui décidait d’arrêter les cigares : inconcevable. En revanche, Sam Drake avait la flemme, et ses cigarettes se trouvaient dans la poche arrière de son autre jean, dans son sac-à-dos près de la douche.

Il ferma les yeux, exténué. Il y avait toujours cette sensation de vide qui lui pesait sur l’estomac, cette addiction à l’adrénaline dont il ne s’était jamais débarrassé. Peu importait l’aventure, au fond, la fin les laissait toujours creux, en manque de nouvelles sensations fortes. Sam avait sauté dans le wagon de ce manège-là depuis si longtemps qu’il ne savait pas quand il aurait la force d’en sortir, ou même s’il pouvait s’arrêter tout court. Intérieurement, il admirait Nathan pour avoir pu se retirer comme il l’avait fait : vivre sa vie tranquille avec sa femme, sa maison, et sa retraite gagnée grâce à quelques pièces volées sur le bateau d’Avery. Sam ne se voyait jamais arrêter comme ça. Pour l’instant, il suivait les opportunités. Pour l’instant, il suivait deux femmes, dont l’une qui pouvait lui déboiter la mâchoire à tout moment, et c’était la dose de danger suffisante pour le garder sur les rails.

C’était ça, dont il avait besoin : le danger. L’exaltation de se sentir en vie après avoir failli la perdre. Le sentiment que plus rien ne comptait et qu’il fallait sauver sa peau coûte que coûte. C’était une addiction, autant que la nicotine ; mais c’était un danger sain, que d’être avec Chloé et Nadine, ou même parfois avec Sullivan.

Oui, il avait juste besoin de se trouver les bons partenaires.

Sam ne remarqua même pas qu’il s’était endormi avec la veilleuse allumée.

* * *

Chloé refermait à peine la porte quand elle sut qu’elle allait avoir droit à des questions brûlantes – et pas dans le sens excitant du terme.

— Alors ?

La voix de Nadine était froide, mais piquée de curiosité. Aucune empathie, évidemment, puisque le sujet de la conversation était loin d’être sa personne favorite au monde, mais Chloé laissa un petit rictus innocent étirer ses lèvres.

— Rien de bien intéressant, lança-t-elle d’une voix légère.

Elle se dirigea à pas feutrés vers le lit, savourant la sensation de la moquette sous ses pieds nus après avoir traversé le couloir en céramique froid de l’hôtel. De l’autre côté du matelas, Nadine était assise, les bras croisés, et l’observait d’un regard qu’elle devina perçant à travers la pénombre.

— Tu te préoccupes de lui, maintenant ? reprit Chloé d’un ton qu’elle espérait suffisamment espiègle pour l’agacer.

Ross s’esclaffa en retour de manière parfaitement sarcastique :

— Je me préoccupe de mon sommeil, surtout. Les hurlements d’un Drake ne sont satisfaisants que quand c'est moi qui les provoque.

Chloé haussa un sourcil et ne se retint que par la force d’une divinité quelconque d’émettre un commentaire salace. Nadine lui décocha un regard noir, et elle afficha aussitôt un sourire pour faire bonne figure :

— C’était des mauvais rêves.

— À cause de moi, j’espère, rétorqua-t-elle d’une voix totalement imperturbable.

— Malheureusement, il semblerait qu’on t’ai volé la vedette, déplora Chloé en rabattant les couvertures sur elle comme si elles parlaient toutes les deux de la météo.

Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Nadine attendre quelques secondes avant de daigner se rapprocher – pile ce qu’elle attendait. En un éclair, elle réussit à glisser un bras derrière ses épaules, et elle ferma les yeux en enfouissant le nez dans son cou. Un sourire tendre lui échappa ; Nadine sentait l’essence et la lavande, et elle fit courir ses mains sur son ventre sans qu’aucun bruit ne vienne troubler son exploration. Elle fut tentée d’approfondir un peu plus le contact, mais préféra continuer la discussion :

— Dis, ce gosse de riche, là… J’peux avoir les infos ?

— Frazer.

— Allez, supplia-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les lignes de sa mâchoire. Fais pas ta rabat-joie.

— Il est deux heures du matin et tout ce que tu veux faire, c’est parler de mon ancien collègue décédé ? trancha Nadine d’une voix exaspérée.

— Oh, si tu veux, j'ai d'autres idées en tête...

Nadine roula des yeux, mais elle sut que sa requête allait être acceptée de toute manière. Une main vint saisir la sienne tandis que Chloé s’amusait à tracer les abdominaux sous ses doigts.

— ... Mais sinon, yep.

Un soupir lui répondit, et elle eut l’impression que la pression sur sa main n’y était pas pour rien.

— C’était à propos de lui ? relança Nadine en sachant parfaitement la réponse.

Chloé ne répondit pas – elle n’eut pas vraiment l’impression de devoir confirmer non plus. Un ange passa, et la voix de sa partenaire s’envola peu après :

— Toujours su qu’il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Mais j’ai pas trop mis mon nez là-dedans. Les trucs que faisait Rafe… Je savais même pas que ce type pouvait s’intéresser à quelqu’un.

— Oh, alors il y avait quelque chose ?

Nadine fit dériver son regard au plafond, appuyant sa tête contre l’épaule de Chloé, qui frémit en sentant les boucles brunes lui chatouiller le cou. Cette dernière devait vraiment se concentrer pour ne pas somnoler, tant la sensation était confortable.

— Émotionnellement ? Peut-être. J’en sais rien. Rafe n’était pas du genre à donner l’impression d’avoir un cœur. Faveurs en nature, par contre, indéniablement.

Puis, l’ancienne mercenaire marmonna d’une voix légèrement bougonne :

— J’arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses parler de ça…

Chloé pouffa, baissant le regard sur elle :

— J’ai pas demandé les détails.

— Tais-toi.

Silence, de nouveau. Puis, Chloé souffla d’un ton apaisant :

— Je te demande pas d’être désolée pour lui, tu sais.

Elle le pensait vraiment. Sam et Nadine avaient beau compter, elle ne tenterait jamais rien pour arranger le coup entre les deux. Sam avait fait des erreurs : à lui de les réparer.

— Je sais, répondit tout aussi calmement Nadine en ne détachant pas les yeux du plafond.

Même dans l’obscurité, ces derniers brillaient comme deux étoiles. La gratitude sincère qui les illuminait les rendait encore plus beaux, songea Chloé. Tout chez Nadine respirait la sérénité : le soulèvement profond de sa cage thoracique, le relâchement de ses muscles contre les siens et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. C’était la même femme qui l’avait aidée à dérailler un train avant de le faire exploser. Ce qui était assez dingue, et aussi incroyablement sexy.

Chloé se perdit un instant dans la contemplation, et retint son souffle sans le savoir – jusqu’à ce qu’un chuchotement moqueur ne lui parvienne :

— Évite de mourir d’asphyxie quand je suis là.

— _Smartass._

Un sourire se décrocha de ses lèvres, et elle sentit que c’était la même chose pour l’autre. Puis, Nadine reprit d’un air concentré :

— Je me sens pas désolée pour lui. Mais… Ouais, c’est assez dramatique s’il s’est vraiment attaché à Rafe.

— Il était si horrible que ça ? rebondit Chloé en haussant un sourcil.

— Le genre de type à vouloir tout contrôler sans jamais réfléchir aux conséquences.

— Charmant.

— J’ai failli rompre le contrat plus d’une fois. Ça faisait des mois qu’on creusait autour de cette maudite cathédrale. Rafe était de plus en plus insupportable. Surtout après qu’on ait été trahi. Mais bon… Il fallait que je reprenne la situation en main après tout ce qui était arrivé à Shoreline.

Nadine se tut un instant à la mention de son ancienne compagnie, les yeux dans le vague. Instinctivement, Chloé déposa un baiser sur son front, et elle la sentit sourire en l'enlaçant plus fort.

— Histoire ancienne, coupa-t-elle d’un ton compréhensif.

— _Ja._

Ross hocha la tête, et Chloé se replaça sur le matelas de manière à être plus confortable avant de fermer les yeux ; elle les rouvrit cependant bien vite quand elle sentit l’autre se crisper soudainement contre elle.

— Cette falaise… Dans la baie du roi.

Nadine avait l’air pensive, mais tout à coup bien trop fragile. Chloé lui laissa le temps de continuer, légèrement tendue.

— Tout fait sens, maintenant. Rafe avait toujours été dramaturge. Mais je me demande s’il ne gagnait pas du temps pour…

— … Pour ? relança-t-elle d’une voix engageante.

— Pour asseoir sa domination, bien sûr. Parce qu’avoir les Drake qui vous mangent dans la main, c’est incroyablement satisfaisant.

— Je n’en doute pas.

Le même rire sarcastique leur échappa, en même temps.

— … Mais il prenait trop son temps, aussi, reprit Nadine. Peut-être que ça le rendait fou de pas avoir pu réussir à construire quelque chose avec son soi-disant _expert_.

— Hm-hm.

Puis, sans prévenir, les mots explosèrent le silence avec la force d’un coup de feu :

— Parfois, je sens encore le canon contre ma tempe. Il aurait vraiment tiré.

Sa voix était froide et cassante, mais Chloé la sentait aussi prête à trembler d’un moment à l’autre. Instinctivement, elle resserra l’étreinte, et parla d’une voix presque inaudible :

— T’es là, maintenant.

— _Ja…_

Nadine croisa son regard, portant une main vers sa joue pour dégager une mèche de cheveux égarée devant ses yeux. Le contact lui donna la sensation d’un courant électrique, mais Chloé se força à rester droite, se noyant dans les prunelles brunes qui la transperçaient de part en part.

— Ensemble, souffla Nadine avec dévotion.

_Frazer, tu vas fondre._

Elle ignora totalement le hurlement de son cœur à ses tempes, préférant afficher un sourire qui lui écorcha presque les lèvres tant il était sincère :

— Ouais…

— Tu sais, je peux sentir ton rythme cardiaque, lança nonchalamment sa partenaire en esquissant un sourire.

Ah. Grillée.

— C’est l’adrénaline de se lever en pleine nuit, rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton innocent.

— Bien sûr.

Plus tard, quand Chloé ferma les yeux, elle souriait encore – et Nadine aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que Sam est un personnage hyper controversé dans la fanbase (et très honnêtement, je ne l'aime pas plus que ça), mais c'est un personnage incroyablement intéressant à analyser. Il est présenté comme très déterminé, prêt à tout pour atteindre son but, mais aussi comme quelqu'un prêt à tout pour protéger son frère. Alors... Elle est où, la limite ? Pour moi, la seule manière de ne pas faire passer Sam pour un enfoiré (outre le fait de s'être laissé passer pour mort après sa sortie, mais aussi pour les mensonges), c'est tout simplement le fait que Rafe l'a émotionnellement manipulé. Parce que, soyons logiques deux minutes, le type est totalement présenté comme un manipulateur, et... Ouais, je me disais qu'il en faudrait peut-être plus que de simples menaces pour inciter Sam Drake à bosser avec Rafe en plus de sa fascination pour le trésor d'Avery. D'où l'idée de ship, en fait. (Bref, je m'arrête là, sinon je pourrais faire des pages et des pages d'analyse.)
> 
> Promis Cam, la prochaine fois j'écris une fanfic citronnée sur ces deux ans après la prison. :D
> 
> (Aussi, Nadine et Chloé sont adorables et je les aime. Merci d'avoir lu !)


End file.
